


Hidden

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: truthfully, they aren't as secretive as they wish they could be.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Hidden

The Christmas festivities are slowly winding down from their once heightened peak. Lucy, although now 14, desperately ran through the home of Professor Kirke at six in the morning, shaking her siblings, Caspian, Professor Kirke, and Mrs. Macready awake so that they could open the enormous amount of presents that sat under the Christmas tree. Later after having had opened their gifts- they feasted on a lovely breakfast, filled with all of their favorite dishes, including Turkish delight (however, only Edmund ate it). Lunch was made up of small finger foods as to not dissuade them from the dinner that was waiting for them later on. 

And now, they all sit in the drawing room, curled up in front of the crackling fire and listening to one of Professor Kirke's many, many stories. Of course, Mrs. Macready had left long ago to tend to the home, giving the professor a proper chance to speak about his time in Narnia.

Lucy excitedly stares up at the elderly man as he discusses a battle he once fought, Edmund stares into the fire, Susan eagerly flips the pages of one of her new books, and Peter- well, Peter is leaned up against Caspian's shoulder, half-asleep and subconsciously reaching out for Caspian's hands.

Caspian's cheeks light up with blood at the feeling, and he's quick to brush Peter's hand away as a warning to him that everyone could see them. Peter whines quietly in reply to him, causing Edmund to snap his head over in their direction.

"None of us are stupid, you know." Edmund laughs.

"What?" Peter suddenly coughs, snapping out of his tired haze. 

"Well, I've personally known that there was at least something going on between you two since the attack on Miraz's castle." Edmund tells him.

"And Lucy and I have known since the both of you met," Susan laughs, "I mean, you're sharing a guest room and returning to Narnia together. You're entirely too obvious."

"So stop being so awkward! None of us truly care." Lucy finally grins.

By now Peter and Caspian are both entirely embarrassed, so Peter of course hides his blushing face against Caspian's arm. 

"At least we don't have to act, well... awkward, anymore." Caspian murmurs to Peter, before pressing a kiss into his golden hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the fact that they're all at the house w no explanation its fluffy and cute  
> and also! i'm thinking about doing commissions, so comment if you'd be interested.


End file.
